


Call Me and I'll Come Running To You

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys' Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Ongniel, Stressed, worried niel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: When Seongwoo suddenly went MIA





	Call Me and I'll Come Running To You

Something is definitely wrong, Daniel assumed when suddenly his boyfriend went MIA.

He groans in frustration when once again, for the umpteenth time, his calls go straight to the voicemail.

He checks their chat room and it's been four hours since he last messaged Seongwoo and until now there still hasn't been any response. It hasn't been read either.

He thinks it's about time he goes and check Seongwoo's place.

Daniel then slung his bag properly, slipped his phone inside his pocket and jumps on his motorbike, starting the engine and immediately taking off.

It takes him approximately 10 minutes from his university to arrive in front of the familiar building. He impatiently waits for the elevator, punching the floor number and tapping his foot while he waits to express his worry.

When the elevator dinged and he reaches floor 11, Daniel practically leaps out and walks as fast as his long legs could bring him to room 1109. Once in front, he figures ringing the doorbell won't help so he decided to use his spare key instead.

He is fairly surprised when he is welcomed by total darkness. It is so unlike Seongwoo.

Did something bad happened?

His heart start to race, thinking about unpleasant situations and possibilities. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and carefully, he starts investigating deeper.

Everything is pitch black and so far, there has been no sign of Seongwoo in the kitchen or the living room, that leaves him with the bedroom.

Daniel easily finds his way to the said room despite the darkness - duh, he can even do it with his eyes blindfolded - and wastes no time in turning the knob and pushing the door open.

There isn't any smell of blood, good at least his boyfriend isn't killed or something.

Daniel sighs in relief but then he hears tiny noises and he halts on his track, surprised. The second time it comes, Daniel feels his heart shattering into pieces.

“Oh my god.” He closes the door behind him just as the big lump on top of the bed shifted.

“W-Who’s there?” Seongwoo sounds weak and tired and vulnerable, unlike his usual bright demeanor.

Instead of answering, Daniel climbs up the bed, slowly pulling the blanket off until it reveals Seongwoo all curled up and gosh does it makes him look so tiny.

“You should've called. I would've come running to you.” Daniel says softly, tone full of concern as he pulls Seongwoo up and into his embrace. He lets Seongwoo cry on his shoulder while his hand rubs the other on his back, trying to soothe him.

“Ssh, it's okay, let it all out.” The younger whispers, kissing his ears softly.

Seongwoo's limp hands slowly moves to wrap themselves around Daniel's torso, holding tight as if Daniel is his lifeline.

 

“Was it the stress? The pressure?” Daniel asks when Seongwoo's sniffles stopped.

Seongwoo nods slowly, face still on Daniel's shoulder.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Daniel should've known. With the upcoming play coming in less than 2 weeks and peoples’ constant 'I bet Ong will kill it again this time!’ ‘I’m so excited to see Seongwoo's act again!’, he should've figured that sooner or later the high expectations would’ve taken toll on his boyfriend.

“You'll be fine.”

“They're expecting too much.” Seongwoo croaks out.

“That’s because they believe you can do it. But don't care about them too much and just do like you usually do.” Daniel hums, and his eyes scans the room before it falls on the cans on the nightstand. “Have you been drinking?”

The older hums, exhaustion finally washing over him and his eyes feel heavy thanks to his crying session and maybe the alcohol helped too.

Daniel noticed and smiles a little. He then lays them both down and presses a chaste kiss on Seongwoo's forehead. “Forget about it and sleep for now, okay? You must be tired. Next time, if this happens again even though I hope it will never, promise me you'll call.”

“Okay.” 

“Say you promise.”

“Promise.”

“Good, now before you sleep, give me that beautiful smile.” Daniel cups Seongwoo's cheeks and make him face him. “Aww your eyes are red and puffy but it's okay you're still gorgeous.” He coos and kisses his nose. “Now smile.”

“Niel-”

“Smile.”

After a sigh, Seongwoo slowly lifts the corner of his lips up into a small smile.

“Nope. Not this one, show your teeth.”

“What are you even doing.”

“Do it.”

And Seongwoo gives in. Smiling with his teeth showing and his eyes turning into crescents.

Daniel grins in victory. “That's it. You're beautiful, hyung.”

“You're unbelievable.” Seongwoo chuckles a little and snuggles a bit closer. “Hey, I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer.”

Daniel laughs quietly and hand intertwining with Seongwoo's. “Good night, Seongwoo-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.01.02  
> Enjoy!!


End file.
